A Distraction
by RebeccaMoone
Summary: One day Stanford met a young fella named Fiddleford, the two become best friends and eventually silent lovers
1. Chapter 1

_I cannot believe..I'm doing this, okay Stanford, this may not be... The best college out there but that doesn't mean you're not going to take it seriously-_

Stanford was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a loud boom in the hallway. He peeked through his room door to see a skinny man with bright brown hair on his knees with his bags on the floor.

Stanford hesitated but eventually come out to help the young man. At first he didn't know what to say sense he hasn't talked to anyone in a while. "Are you okay?" Stanford asked in concern.

The young man looked up at Stanford for a minute and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I just fell is all."

Stanford froze, the young man had a country accent that startled Stanford for a second, he wore small spectacles and a tie-dye t-shirt with jeans. His eyes was the first thing that made Stanford stop, they were beautiful blue eyes.

"...Do-Do you need some help carrying those bags?" Before the man could answer Stanford was already grabbing two bags.

"That's mighty kind of ya," The young man said with a welcoming smile.

After Stanford helped the stranger carry the bags to his room he asked "What's your name?"

"Fiddleford, but can call me Fidds."

"My name is Stanford but can call me Ford." Stanford stopped when he noticed Fiddleford was staring at his hands an awful lot. "I-I'm sorry, I better go." Stanford turned around ready to leave.

"Wait!" Fiddleford said it louder than he intended. "I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...They're fascinating." Fiddleford said with his hands behind his back.

Stanford couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "You're...making fun of me." He almost said it like it was a question.

"N-No! Really! They're...beautiful."

Stanford turned to look at Fiddleford, he was shocked all his life people have teased him for his fingers, they would even called him a mistake for it but never in his life had anyone say they're fascinating or beautiful.

"I-I'm sorry, I must be making you feel even more uncomfortable now..I-I'm sor-"

"D-Do you really think so?" Stanford asked. He swear he was blushing. He quickly ran back to his dorm rethinking everything that just happened.

* * *

The next day, Stanford was just on his way to class until he ran into Fiddleford. "Oh Fiddleford, I'm sorry."

While he was still on his butt, Fiddleford looked up at Stanford for a second then he got up and ran past Stanford.

"W-Was he crying?" Stanford was able to see the tears run down his face before he left. Stanford went to class and tried to forget but he couldn't help but get curious. After classes he decided to see if Fidds was in his dorm.

"Fi-Fiddleford? Are you in there?"

"Y-Yes."

"May I come in? I-I wanna talk to you?" Stanford said softly.

After a minute Fiddleford answered. "You may come in." Right when Stanford entered the room Fiddleford couldn't stop apologizing. "I'm sorry about making you run away yesterday, I'm sorry for bumping into ya, I'm sorry for being a baby this morning!"

"Hehehe, it's okay Fiddleford. There's nothing you need to be sorry for. I just wanted to see if you're okay."

Fiddleford was so embarrassed over what happened that morning. He was flustered. "Uhh, I was such a baby this morning, one of the students uh...broke one of my inventions."

"Did he do it on purpose?"

Fiddleford layer his cheek on his own shoulder and shrugged. "Maybe...Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I'm...a simpleton." Fiddleford said with his head down.

"Don't say that...what was your invention?" Stanford asked.

"A mechanical spider, I like to make computers and animals out of metal...it's stupid-"

"Fiddleford, a mechanical spider...that sounds amazing. You're...amazing." Stanford quickly shut his mouth after the last sentence.

Fiddleford looked up, kinda shocked. "Really?"


	2. Chapter 2

"R-Really...It's-" Stanford stopped when he realized how much he's communicated with this young lad. He hasn't even heard "freak" or "weirdo" yet. "D-Does this mean we're friends?"

Fiddleford looked like he was about to squeal, but why? "I-I suppose it does." He giggled.

"So what..are your hobbies?" Ford asked nervously.

"Well, I like to read, play my banjo, and eat beans."

Ford chuckled at the last one. "I like jelly beans, reading, playing occasional D, D, and more D-"

"Wait, you like Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons. I thought I was the only one!"

And thus began the relationship between Stanford and Fiddleford. The two men talked on and on until Stanford noticed it was 8:00 o'clock but he didn't care. He wanted this to last forever. Then Fiddleford's alarm clock rang, startling the two nerds.

"Oh goodness! It's been three hours! I'm so sorry if I've been holding you up-"

"No, no, it's fine. I kinda noticed, I just didn't want this to end." Stanford chuckled awkwardly realising what he just said.

Fiddleford chuckled at Stanford's response blushing slightly. "O-Oh.."

"Well, I better g-" Before Stanford could finish he tripped on a pile of books while he was trying walk backwards to the door. He quickly got back up trying to look as casual as possible. "get going."

Fiddleford chuckled and thought " _He's so cute...WAIT A MINUTE._ "

Right when Stanford opened the door just a bit Fiddleford got in front of him to close the door and turned to realise how close they were. "D-Do you want me to stay?"

"Oh, no it's not that. Umm, would you mind if I came over to your dorm room tomorrow?" Fiddleford asked shyly.

"S-Sure." Was all Stanford could say.

 **I'm sorry for making this so short but I just had to post something, now after I post this I'm going to listen to my favorite band GORILLAZ.**


	3. Chapter 3

_What's wrong with me! I go at so carried away. I forgot to do my optional homework! Uhh! Those stupid books, that was so embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm stupid. Okay, focus Stanford._ Stanford thought. He quickly grabbed his journal, assigned book, and went to work.

An hour has passed and Stanford has only answered 11 questions out of 50. He couldn't stop thinking back on what happened today. He had his fingers tangled in his hair, trying his best to stay focused on his work. _This is ridiculous, I can't even-_

And then it hit him.

 **Stanford looked on the other side of the boat to check if his brother was ahead of him only to see him doing nothing, Stanley looked blankly at the ground with his mouth almost open. "Stanley?" No answer. "Stanley!"**

 **"Huh!" Stanley was back in reality.**

 **"What's wrong? You've been acting extra slow today." Stanford asked in a concerned tone.**

 **"I'm fine it's just...I'm having trouble staying on topic ya know?"**

 **Stanford gave Stanley a look that told him "You know I don't know" Stanford never "gets off topic".**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I guess you don't know. Argh! This is ridiculous, I can't even help my bro make a boat without thinking about her!" Stanley yelled.**

 **"Her?" Stanford questioned.**

 _No...no, no, no, no, no, NO! That can't be it!_ Stanford thought to himself. _That was the day Stanley told me about his first real crush, but this can't be the same, Fiddleford's a ma-...I mean, I don't have anything against homosexuals but I can't be one! No! I'm just acting this way because he's the fir- second person who actually doesn't THINK I'm a freak._

Stanford quickly pushed the work aside after he was done and went to bed thinking he was losing his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As Stanford took out his pencil and paper he saw Fiddleford waving at him from the front of the class. Stanford hesitated but eventually "waved" back with the hand he was using to hold his pencil. Fiddleford snickered and pointed at the pencil.

Stanford blushed in embarrassment, and waved with his other hand. Fiddleford smiled and class started.

 _Hmm, there are species of animals that are homosexual, they just breed with a female to keep the species going. Maybe this could be real...or-_ Stanford paused when he noticed that Fiddleford was staring at him, he would glance up for a little bit and scribble sowmething down on paper.

After class Stanford quickly tried to take a peek of what Fiddleford was writing. It was...me..He was drawing me! Stanford couldn't help himself, he followed Fiddleford into the hallway to find him leaning against the lockers drawing Stanford with a smile on his face.

Stanford took a deep breathe before he "casually" walked over Fiddleford to try and talk to him. "H-Hello Fiddleford."

The man in front of him jumped. "O-Oh Stanford, I-"

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Stanford tugged at his sweater before he continued. "May I look at your drawing?"

Without looking at him or the drawing Fiddleford raised the drawing to Stanford's face. Stanford slowly took the drawing while looking at Fiddleford like he was going to ask what he should do next.

Stanford gasp to see an accurate drawing of him laughing with his hand almost over his mouth. There was also another drawing of him on the upper right hand corner of him playing with his hair, and the last drawing on the left was a face he definitely recognized. It was a drawing of him blushing when he was talking to Fiddleford yesterday.

"I'm sorry for not asking for permission, I just-"

"N-No, it's fine. This is a wonderful drawing, what other gifts do you have?" Stanford asked. Much to his surprise, Fiddleford chuckled.

"I wouldn't say gift, anyone can draw like that."

Stanford shook his head slowly with a smile. Then he noticed they were the only people in that hallway. "Do you still want to visit my dorm?"

Fiddleford nodded shyly and followed Stanford to his dorm.

* * *

When Stanford opened his door, he realized how messy his room was. "Eh, sorry. I really need to clean up."

"It's fine really, all I see are books. It's not like you're a slo-" Right when Fiddleford took a step he tripped and fell.

Stanford quickly helped Fiddleford up and panicked. "I'm so sorry, Argh, I'm so stupid!"

"I-It's okay." Fiddleford took a deep breathe before he sat on Stanford's bed. "I'm such a klutz, I'm always doing something stupid that drives everyone away. Are you sure you want me here?"

"Are you serious! Of course! I'm the one who drives everybody away."

"You keep saying stuff like that Stanford! I'm sorry, but why or what was that everyone didn't like you for...seriously, I forgot what it was?"

"Ummm!" Stanford yelled.

Fiddleford looked at him for a while without a clue of what he was looking for. "Your...social skils?"

"My fingers. Isn't it obvious?"

Fiddleford chuckled and gave Stanford a flushed look that made him nervous. "Stanford, I just don't get why people would just meet someone as smart and kind as you and just...find anyway to make them feel like their...nothing." Fiddleford frowned.

"Do you really think I'm a normal person?"

Fiddleford laughed again "Stanford! You're not normal, you're more than that you're smart, kind, handsome, and curious. It's like you're...perfect...Just please don't let anyone think you're nothing. Okay?"

Stanford nodded with his eyes wide and flushed. "W-Well...I don't understand why people would look at you and think wow that guys a hillbilly!" Stanford's voice cracked.

"Stanford."

"No seriously! Fiddleford you are...you are a brilliant mechanic with a sweet accent that makes me crazy! In a good way! By the way, do you know that your hair color is almost unnaturally bright brown. Anyways! You're way better than me!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"No!" The two of them sat in silence for a while, thinking to themselves. "Umm..Do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah sure...I'm sorry if I got carried away with all that but it's true...I promise you that."

Stanford didn't reply to Fiddleford's last comment. "So, do you want to do a puzzle?"

"I like puzzles!"


	5. Chapter 5

Now I know what you guys are thinking "WTF this isn't a chapter. XD, if anyone is still reading this you are welcome to give me requests. But seriously is anyone even ready, is anybody there...HELLO


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks have past sense Fiddleford and Stanford became friends. Everything was going smoothly until one day Stanford was walking in the hallway and was shocked to see Fiddleford on the floor with two guys laughing at him.

"St-Stop! Leave him alone!" Stanford ran towards the two strangers. They quickly left and dropped what appeared to be Fiddleford's glasses.

Fiddleford stayed on the floor with his hands over his eyes. "Wh-Where are my glasses?" He asked with his voice trembling.

"It's okay, you can-" Stanford tried to remove Fiddleford's hands but Fiddleford wouldn't let him. Stanford chuckled. "What's wrong?" Stanford thought they cut his eyes out for a second with Fiddleford's behavior.

"Please just give me my glasses." Fiddleford let out a sob. "Just don't look at my-"

"Fidds, may I look at your eyes?"

Fiddleford slowly removed his hands but quickly put them back over his face and shook his head. "No, please...I'm a freak."

Hearing come out of Fiddleford's mouth made him want to cry. "Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket, you're no freak no matter what..."

Fiddleford slowly removed his hands and opened his eyes. Stanford gasps, _He's clock-eyed_. Fiddleford quickly regret it and covered his eyes again. Tears poured down his face. "I-I need my...glasses. I'm so sorry."

"Fiddleford, I didn't know-"

Fiddleford quickly ran away without his glasses and went straight to his dorm room.

"No, wait! I...argh. I'm so stupid I should have said something senimental!" Stanford said to himself.

* * *

Fiddleford missed all his classes. After class, Stanford quickly ran to Fiddleford's dorm room.

"Fiddleford please open the door! I think you look fine! You're no freak." Stanford leaned on the door feeling sorry for what he said to his dear friend. After a minute the door opened and Stanford fell on his side but quickly got back up like it was nothing.

Fiddleford tried to contain a giggle but failed. He kept his eyes closed in front Stanford. "D-Do you really mean that? He asked with his head down.

"Yes!...this is amazing!"

"H-How?" Fiddleford asked quietly.

Stanford only answered with a tight hug. Fiddleford inhaled deeply with shock at this, he tried to contain himself. "You're just like me!" Stanford said with joy.

"A...freak."

"No...what you told me...smart, kind-" Stanford tickled Fiddleford before he continued. "and let's not forget handsome."

"St-Stanford! Where are my glasses?" Fiddleford tried to sound stern but with all the tickling he couldn't help but laugh.

Stanford handed him his glasses and he quickly put them on. "So...I was wondering if you maybe wanted- I mean if you don't want that fine and all- I...umm." Stanford looked at his friend to see a reaction. Fiddleford had a big smirk on his face that made Stanford Pines transform into a tomato.

"Yes. Go on."

"I was wondering if you wanted to...g-go to the ci-cinema." Stanford's gulp was so loud it sounded like a toad. "A-At um...Five. Tomorrow."

 _I can't believe this is actually happening, after everything._ Fiddleford thought to himself with a wide smile. "Mhmm." Fiddleford answered shyly.

"Wait what?"

"I-I said yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm am so so so sorry it's probably been a month or something now I don't know. But it's been so long to me. So I'm working on chapter seven right now j-just hang on. By the way, is anyone reading this, seriously tho.**


	8. Chapter 8

Stanford quickly said goodbye to Fiddleford and ran back to his dorm room. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it, feeling the flush creep up his face.

" _What's happening to me? Why do I feel the need to visit him more often? Just seeing him again gives me...inspiration..._

Stanford quickly sat down in his chair, grabbed a pencil and paper, and started drawing his... _not gonna say it_... _crush_.

Stanford never considered himself a good artist but dang, he had skills. Maybe it's because he only see himself as a freak and nothing else, all because he had six fingers on each hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fiddleford's room, the poor guy couldn't stop squealing. "Oh, you got it bad now Mcgucket." He was a blushing mess.

And that's when his heart fell to the ground and broke into a bunch of tiny little pieces. _Stanford doesn't like men_ Fiddleford thought to himself.

 **I am so sorry about the chapter being so darn short it's just I ha went been active lately and I just felt like I had to post something.**


End file.
